Talk:Angel of Mine
God, help us What in the GOD's name was that?! Whoever posted the old lyrics needs a brain exam ASAP. Sorry for being rude (TBH, I never acted like this before), but what the FUCK WERE YOU THINKING COPYING THE LYRICS OFF SOME D-GRADE LYRICS SITE WHICH A 4-YEAR OLD WROTE??? I can't believe what you did to the song. Have you even read that? Even better, LISTENED TO THE SONG AND READ IT, MAYBE? It's such a wonderful song and YOU JUST--!! I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK?? What's even worse, you (singular or plural) did the same thing on all the other pages. No, I haven't opened them. How do I know? Because some idiot's uploaded the 4-year old's lyrics to so many lyrics sites that the FIRST site NOT containing the FUBAR version is on the 17th page on Google Search (don't ask) and you've copied at least 2 of them. I have no reason to believe the others are in better shape. To be exact, there is only ONE site that has at least 97%+ correct lyrics. Don't try to prove me wrong, I've spent at least 20 minutes searching for only 1 track and all I've seen is the kind of shit you have here. Honestly, I would've rather eaten a steaming pile of dung than go through that. Now, whoever runs this joint (or is simply feeling generous), PLEASE correct the other pages cause I... after this... What? How do I find the correct lyrics? Simple. First, here's a system requirements test that you should pass first: Get a brain. After that, try booting it. Next, try using some of the basic functions that every human being should be able to perform. Ex. Adding two numbers (at least 2 digits each). Don't worry, you may use a pen and paper if it's too hard. However, if it takes you more than 3 minutes to solve this, I'm afraid you're not qualified to complete this task. Now that you got yourself a working brain, visit the following website: Code Lyoko Le Blog, Lyrics section ALERT! The website is in French. Now, you Americans don't go "Z0mg, help! I don't speak French, and even if I did, this has to be a scam! The French couldn't have fixed the lyrics!". Yes they could've, jackass (replace jackass with Hyper-ultra-uber-jackass-emperor if you really are American and hate the French, you know... just for kicks). In case you didn't know, they made Code Lyoko as well ("O_O Impossible!!") and I don't see you complaining while watching. Anyway, scroll down, you should see the English versions. Click to open. Ok, now that we've got rid of the Americans (they still have that "O_O" face and I don't think they'll manage to complete reading this, I must say, rather long message), and we've got the 97%+ correct lyrics, it's time to use that brain again and -- compare the lyrics with the audio. Read the lyrics and listen to the track and correct those minor mistakes. Oh, I forgot to mention - those whose first language isn't English (ex. me) shouldn't attempt this after barely finishing a 35-minute English course (ex. not me). If you're 105% sure that there's something wrong with the lyrics, fix it. Now comes the easiest part - posting the lyrics. This should be easy for you since, apparently, all of you are perfectly capable of uploading crap. However, this time you'll be uploading something much-less crappy than what you did before (in my case, about 0.4% crappy but results may vary). Thanks for tuning in. Oh, and if you undo the changes in order to return to the FUBAR lyrics or simply piss me off again, I will personally beat you to death with your own keyboard/mouse/monitor (depends on my mood and the size of the latter). If I can't find you, I'll start doing ZIP codes till I get to you. Note: You may delete this once you've fixed all the lyrics.